


The Meeting

by sundragon612



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundragon612/pseuds/sundragon612
Summary: What if Walder Frey had demanded that the Young Wolf marry one of his daughters *before* he granted the Northern armies passage over his bridge?
Relationships: Roslin Frey/Robb Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. First time sharing work on here. I haven't written a fic in a really long time. I think this is just a one-shot for now. I have more ASOIAF and GOT fic ideas planned, though. This may turn into something more... who knows. I just really love Robb and I think he and Roslin could've been happy together. Here goes nothing!

He took another deep breath in an attempt to steady his nerves.  _ What am I doing? _ he thought. He’d truly lost count of how many times he’d wondered that in the last few months. Everything in his life had changed completely since Bran’s fall from the Broken Tower. Everyone told Robb he’d handled taking on his new responsibilities well, but he couldn’t shake the nagging thoughts that he wasn’t doing well  _ enough _ . He thought constantly of his father, who wasted away in chains beneath the Red Keep; of his sisters, who were entirely at the mercy of Cersei and Joffrey; of his brothers, who he’d left behind. Robb wished more than ever that he could split himself in half and be in two places at once. Maybe that had more to do with the fact that he wished he didn’t have to be  _ here _ . 

The Twins was a dreadful place. Cobwebs clung to every corner of every corridor, rats scurried about in the shadows. He could only hope that the unpleasantness of the keep wasn’t an indication of the girl he was set to marry. His mother had chosen his bride for him, something he had never expected. Robb had always hoped he would have  _ some _ choice in who he would marry, and that he’d have a bit more control over the timing of it, yet here it was, getting married in the middle of a war. This was the sacrifice he would have to make, not much unlike what his father had done in marrying his mother so many years ago; a quiet voice in the back of his mind had reminded him of that, and he couldn’t deny that it gave him hope that perhaps he and his wife would find something like what his parents had.    
  


Finally, his betrothed had arrived. Lord Walder had kept him waiting for quite some time, but Robb dare not complain, at the behest of his mother. In many ways, she still treated him like a child, despite the fact that he was by all accounts, a man grown, fighting a war half a continent away from home and about to be married. But he dare not defy her, he knew she only had his best interests at heart and would never lead him astray when it came to matters of diplomacy. He’d already learned from his last encounter with Tyrion Lannister what forgetting his courtesies could lead to. 

She was nothing like what he’d expected, this girl he was to wed. She was near his own age, he’d wager, and by the gods, she was  _ pretty _ . Beautiful, even. She met his gaze and her lips quirked up into a small smile, for just a moment really, but a smile nonetheless. Was his surprise so plain on his face? Robb shook his head slightly and blinked, then blinked again. Their eyes met once more, and he felt the beating of his heart quicken. Robb’s palms were starting to sweat as the elderly lord introduced his daughter. 

“My lord,” Frey said, “may I present to you, my daughter Roslin.” 

A few beats passed before Robb realized he was supposed to speak, and he sprang into action as he felt everyone turn to him. Roslin had extended her hand to him, and in his stupor, he had forgotten what he was meant to do with it. “Lady Roslin,” Robb managed, reaching out to take her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it quickly. “It is an honor to meet you.” 

Then she granted him another smile, a true smile, and when she did, he noticed she had a small gap between her front two teeth. His heart had just begun to settle and now it was racing again. Roslin gave him a short curtsy and bowed her head. “The honor is mine, my lord.” 

Robb was sure then that he might stop breathing altogether. Her voice was like music; melodic and sweet, like a harp. He felt like he could listen to her speak forever; he was entirely entranced by her. A moment later it struck him that he actually would be able to do just that; all he had to do was survive this war, defeat the Lannisters, save his family, and then he could return to Winterfell with a new wife by his side. Perhaps marrying a stranger wasn’t the worst fate he could meet after all. 

“We ought to give the bride and groom a moment to become better acquainted with one another,” old Walder suggested. “In the meantime, I would like to address the matter of lending my army to the Stark cause.” 

Robb snapped out of his haze to answer the aged man. “Yes, my lord,” he said. “Lord Umber would be happy to discuss such matters with you.” Frey fixed him with a look that left him unsettled. He couldn’t quite figure out what to make of it, but he brushed off the feeling and redirected his attention to Roslin. 

She looked him right in his eyes, and he almost wanted to look away for half a breath, but stopped himself. Her gaze was soft and piercing all at once. Drawing in a deep breath, Roslin spoke first, “So, Lord Stark—”

“No,” Robb said, interrupting her. Assessing the change in her expression, he immediately regretted doing so. “I mean to say… You can call me Robb. We are to be married soon, after all.” 

Her look of worry seemed to melt away with that, and she granted him a hesitant smile, one that he returned. “So,  _ Robb _ , once the wedding is over, what is to become of me?” she asked. “Will I remain here, will I travel to Winterfell…?” 

“I hadn’t thought much of it, my lady,” he replied. “This was all rather hasty.” 

“Roslin,” she corrected. “Roslin will do just fine.” 

His grin widened at that. “Roslin,” he repeated. He found that he rather liked saying her name, though not nearly as much as he enjoyed hearing her say his. “Well,  _ Roslin _ , no final decisions have been made as of yet. The details will be worked out shortly following the wedding.” 

Roslin nodded slightly, her smile falling slightly. “Well enough,” she stated. “I suppose we’ll just have to see how the wedding night goes…”

The young lord arched an eyebrow. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Her lips quirked up again, and this time they took the shape of a smirk. “As am I.” 

Robb decided to tempt fate by reaching out slowly to take her hand. She didn’t pull away, and he took that as a good sign. A thousand words passed through his mind, but none of them seemed right, so he chose to say nothing at all. The silence between them wasn’t awkward, it was quite comfortable in fact, and he was glad for it. It seemed that his dread over marrying a girl he didn’t know had been unfounded. He would make the best of this;  _ they _ would make the best of this—he and Roslin, together. 

  
  



End file.
